Una Danza Ardiente
by Miss Acacia2009
Summary: La musica clasica suena en los pasillos de la Academia de Baile de One Piece, y a ella se une un ritmo de hip hop creando asi una gran mezcla. Al igual que 2 figuras completamente diferentes la una de la otra, que se complementan para crear una Danza ardiente.
1. Kiss the Rain

One Piece y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Este fic es escrito por fans para fans.

Sin mas por decir aqui les dejo el capitulo:

Capitulo 1

Suena la música clásica. Levanta sus finos brazos blancos y se deja llevar. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, punta, flexiona, un salto y reverencia. Una pequeña silueta se ve en ese gran estudio de baile. Frágil como el cristal, liviana como una pluma, solida como una roca. Esa es Nami, la mejor bailarina de la academia One Piece.

El ballet es su vida, desde pequeña a sido su sueño bailar entre los grandes. Y ahora lo iba a lograr… Las audiciones para El cascanueces eran este semestre… Su madre había interpretado a Clara en la gran presentación de invierno un año antes de morir.

Y este año cumpliría su sueño. Interpretaría a Clara en la gran presentación de la academia.

Su vida se resumía a practicar día y noche, tenias sus amigos y a su mejor amiga Robin pero igual el ballet abarcaba el 90% de su tiempo. Nami era bastante atractiva en realidad, se jactaba de atraer a casi toda su clase de baile pero en especial a Sanji, con una reputación Casanova incuestionable. Que había follado a casi todas las de la academia. Su próxima presa era Nami, ya tenia todo planeado:

Su compañero de habitación se iría a visitar a su familia por una semana, entonces tenia la habitación solo para el, estaba pensando ese fin de semana cuando no tenia ensayos ni practicas absurdas. La invitaría a salir en una cena el próximo martes, durante la semana la conquistaría y la haría confiar en el para después en el fin de semana cumplir su objetivo, era todo o nada, pero de que lo lograba lo lograba. Nami tendria que caer igual que las demás, aunque fuera muy centrada, ella seguía siendo una niñita mas del montón. Y no había forma de que alguien se resistiera a sus encantos ni aun con su mala fama. Solamente una se le había escapado, una vil tramposa mujer , que había aprendido a jugar su juego y supo como ganarlo.

Pero no iba a perder su tiempo intentando conquistar a una mujer tan fría y calculadora como era Robin, ella era muy elegante, y hermosa, pero Nami la superaba, con ese cabello color mandrina largo y sedoso, una cuerpo perfectamente delineado, unos ojos grandes y redondos de color naranja , y algo que a Sanji le encantaba tomar… algo que al parecer a ella le había resultado muy fácil esconder, ya que sus movimientos llamativos en la clase de gimnasia y danza del vientre, eran sensuales y parecían los movimientos de una gata salvaje, que tenia experiencia en revolverse y estirarse como serpiente… pero al final resulto ser una farsa simplemente para evitar tener problemas y seguidores desagradables que quisieran robarle aquello que ella protejia tanto hasta que encontrara a la persona adecuada. Pero el sabia como hacer caer hasta las murallas mas grandes…

* * *

se que es muy corto, pero espero que les aya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer

Monkey D. Vela


	2. Wild Ones

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no nos pertenece. Si fuera así, dejaríamos el colegio, nos iríamos a París y nos casaríamos con los franceses más sexys que pudiéramos encontrar.

**Luffy´s POV**

El olor me está matando. Hay humo por todas partes… Botellas vacías y otras más, quebradas, chavalas drogadas bailando sobre las mesas y dejándose manosear… Borrachos idiotas tirados en el piso. Malditos Ace y Sabo. Me arrastraron a la fiesta de Marco.

-Y a es hora de que te hagas hombre, hermanito…-me dijo Ace con ese estúpido tonito burlón.

-¡Ya soy lo bastante macho!- grité empujándolo. Ace tomó mi brazo, retorciéndolo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta idiota! ¡Me vas a despedazar el brazo!- mascullé, rojo del dolor. Sentía como los huesos se iban rompiendo, los músculos desgarrándose y los nervios saltando.

-Ya, suficiente, niñitas tontas. Larguémonos a la fiesta, antes de que Garp vuelva y nos encierre otra vez en esta casucha.-espetó Sabo separándonos.

Ace me soltó de golpe, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, me arrojé sobre él y ambos caímos. Rodamos hasta que terminé sobre él y tomé la misma postura que él tenía hace unos momentos.

-Para que veas que ya crecí, hermanito...- susurré irónicamente. Ace me lanzó una mirada envenenada, empujándome y levantándose.

No son muy comunes las fiestas acá en Bronx, siempre son entre pandillas. Y aunque mis hermanos y yo no somos santos, nos sabemos comportar mejor… Ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas como para meternos en alguno más. Es suficiente con tener un abuelo policía para mantener la compostura.

Así que, cuando hay fiesta (que no termine en balacera) se llega todo Bronx a la casa de ese pobre engañado que pensó sería una reunión íntima. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Comida gratis, cervezas ilimitadas, follaje libre… Y que mejor fiesta puede haber que una de Marco.

Marco es el mejor amigo de Ace, que aunque lo conozco muy poco, sé que es un buen tipo. Para el trabajo que tiene su padre y el dinero que gana, es muy raro que viva en un lugar como este. Es bastante popular por sus fiestas y por su capacidad para ganar apuestas…

Al llegar a la chozota de Marco, los gritos, palabrotas y gemidos me tientan a darme la vuelta e irme… Pero mi orgullo me empuja a la puerta, y algo en mi mente me repite que seré la burla de mis hermanos, del vecindario, y de todo New York si me comporto como un bebito ahora.

No lo pienso dos veces, abro la puerta y entro seguido por mis hermanos (que están bastante sorprendidos ante mi reacción de llevar la delantera). Un Marco borracho hasta le médula con una tipeja besándole el cuello nos recibe, nos ofrece una cerveza y nos indica donde es la "salita especial", el centro oficial para follar, porque _no quiero manchar los sillones de su leche, asquerosos. Mi viejo me mata si ve una manchita rara. Y si está ocupado, en mi cuarto hay una cama más grande. _De repente, la mujer le susurra algo al oído, suelta unas risitas y acerca su mano a su trasero. Rápidamente, Marco arroja la cerveza al suelo, la toma de la cintura y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Ya está ocupado perras!- grita desde arriba.

-Hey, Sabo ¿no se te antoja una…?-no pude terminar la oración cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy solo. Es normal: Ace es asediado por todas las chicas de la fiesta, lo invitan a bailar, a entrar en la "salita"… Y Sabo se dirige a la mesa de apuestas, con tres latas MÍNIMO en las manos.

Así que es normal, solo. Me reencuentro con mis hermanos cuando Sabo está tan borracho que se torna en un peligro para la sociedad, o cuando Ace ya se está sintiendo acosado. El resto de la fiesta me la paso putamente SOLO. Tal vez con unos cuantos amigos, y coqueteando con alguna niña… Pero esa maldita sensación parece no largarse nunca, desde que perdí a mi padre.

De mi madre, nunca he sabido ni costra. Según mi abuelo, es normal. Nunca quiso hacerse cargo de sus embarazos y menos lo haría cuando el niño naciera. Así que crecí con mis hermanos y mi padre, Dragon. Es raro vivir y crecer sin alguien que te cuide como lo hace una mamá, pero entre hombres la vida es más loca. Descontrolada. Divertida. No hay que preocuparse de mucho, aprendí a pelear bastante niño gracias a él y a mi abuelo, Garp. La vida ideal. Pero no todo fue así.

Bronx es un barrio bastante conflictivo. Y cuando tu hermano mayor se emborracha demasiado, llega y se besa con la novia del líder de una pandilla, y lo insulta; es normal que vuelen unas cuantas balas. Y es normal que salga un muerto.

Pero lo que NO es normal es que sea el PAPÁ de uno de ellos el salga muerto. Y así pasó.

Dragon escuchó los gritos y salió a buscar a Sabo. El carajo sacó el revólver y disparó sin ni siquiera fijarse a donde iba a dar la mierdosa bala.

Le dio a mi padre justo en la parte baja de la cabeza.

El tipo, terminó en la cárcel, y Garp ganó nuestra custodia. Lo curioso es que nunca quiso sacarnos de ahí. Su temperamento cambió bastante desde la muerte de Dragon: es más estricto, celoso. Tenemos que escaparnos para venir a una fiesta.

Todos los días recuerdo a mi padre, y me pregunto cómo sería la vida si él siguiera vivo. Quizás nos hubiera sacado de Bronx, o tal vez hubiéramos encontrado a mi mamá…

Desde acá diviso a Ace comiéndose a una chica, creo que se llama Vivi. Está bastante buena la verdad. Tengo ganas de entretenerme, cuando de repente…

-¡Luffy! ¿Puedes decirle a este ¡hip! pendejo que no necesito hacer una carrera para ¡hip! demostrar que soy el MEJOR conductor? –masculla Sabo, que viene con un grupo de tipos bastante grande…

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA… ¡OTRA APUESTA NO! Siempre perdemos y hacemos el ridículo. Y Garp nos encierra en casa como por una semana.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta. Y van a tener que cumplirla.-espeta el tipo, con una mirada asesina.

-La verdad no creo que sea muy conveniente… -intento desviar la situación.

-¡A la mierda! Voy a demostrarle que si puedo- grita Sabo a punto de caerse.

Ace viene llegando, y al ver la escena se acerca a hablar conmigo.

-No podemos dejarlo que maneje así, Luffy. Capaz que se mata y Garp nos estrangula.- susurra.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Si no conduce, los que nos matan son estos.- murmuro señalando con la cabeza al tal Crow.

-Que subamos con él.-responde muy sonriente. –Vamos, Luffy… Tengo que impresionar a esta petarda…- susurra, mirando a Vivi.

Empalidezco. No necesito decir nada, Ace descifra mi mirada rápidamente.

-Vamos, hermanito. ¿No es cierto que ya creciste?- responde con una risa retadora.

La sangre se me sube a la cabeza. –Está bien. Vamos a ir los tres. Pero Sabo no manejará.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- masculla Crow. –Él apostó, él conducirá.

-¡Yo si puedo ¡hip! manejar! ¡Van a ver perras! ¡Hip!- se acerca Sabo gesticulando y cayéndose torpemente. Esto no va a terminar bien… Pero hay menos posibilidades de morir en el auto que enfrentando a estos tipos.

-¿Y qué auto vamos a usar?- pregunta Ace, intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

-Nosotros, vamos a usar el que trajimos. Ustedes pueden tomar uno que hay acá en la esquina.

-Es decir… ¿Vamos a robarlo?- pregunto asustado. Ya es bastante con que el conductor esté borracho… Y ahora en un carro que ni siquiera es nuestro.

-No es robar, es un préstamo no oficial. Tenemos las llaves, no hay que forzar la cerradura.- explica tranquilamente Crow.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Ace y Sabo ya están dentro del auto, con el motor encendido. La verdad, estoy bastante asustado; pero entro en el asiento trasero y le hago una señal a Crow para que sepa que ya estamos listos. Él suelta una carcajada engreída y entra en el suyo con 2 chavalos más. Uno de ellos silba, y sale una chica con su sostén en la mano y se para en medio de los dos carros.

Sabo pulsa el acelerador más fuerte. Crow saca la mano y levanta el dedo corazón. El gesto hace que Ace se moleste de verdad y empiece a gritar improperios, incitando a Sabo a que acelere más.

La chica agita el sostén en el aire, mueve las caderas, lanza un beso a cada conductor y da la señal para salir.

Sabo lanza un grito y acelera a todo lo que da. Y yo siento que hasta acá llego mi vida.

-¡Idiota! ¡Desacelera un poco!- grita Ace.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Hip!- responde Sabo, gesticulando con las manos.- ¡Llevamos la delantera!

-¡Pero vamos a chocar!- mascullo yo.

Sabo hace caso omiso y mete más potencia. Me vuelvo y puedo ver la furia en los ojos de Crow y su pandilla. Por un momento, siento que todo esto está mal; pero otro lado se enciende por la adrenalina y me emociona la situación. Saco la cabeza por la ventana y le grito insultos, me abalanzo a Sabo y le digo que acelere más, rio como loco y grito estupideces.

La verdad, nos la estamos pasando excelente. Los tres reímos y gritamos improperios. De repente, sentimos como cuando papá vivía. Todas las noches y los días era diversión y risas.

-¡Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el mismo hermanito!- ríe Ace.

-¡Ya extrañábamos tu ¡hip! risa!- sonríe Sabo

Me limito a sonreír. Quizás tengan razón, desde que Dragon murió, he cambiado mucho. Soy más serio, centrado. Ya no soy el mismo risueño y prendido de antes.

Hasta esta noche.

Tan ocupados estamos riendo, que no nos damos cuenta de que Crow nos ha adelantado por bastante.

-¡¿Y ahora?!- pregunto.- ¡No lo podemos alcanzar!

-En la siguiente salida hay un camino más corto que llega a la casa de Marco.- explica Ace.- Dobla a la derecha.-le indica a Sabo.

Nuestro hermano mayor gira en la siguiente salida, pero Ace olvida algo: el camino está lleno de curvas. De golpe, Ace y yo dejamos de reír y nos miramos preocupados. A Sabo se le está subiendo más el alcohol y ya casi pierde la razón.

Nos logramos capear dos curvas, pero en la tercera Sabo está suficientemente mareado y pierde el control del auto. Caemos en un precipicio, no muy alto, pero lleno de baches. Los tres rebotamos por todo el auto, gritamos y nos echamos la culpa mutuamente.

El carro va tan desmadradado que rebota en una piedra y choca contra un árbol, éste desprende una rama y cae en el parabrisas. Escucho el vidrio tronar, pero ya no soporto más y cierro los ojos, escuchando a Sabo vomitar y unos cuantos gritos de Ace.

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_

Abro los ojos, asustado. Me percato de que ya no estamos en el precipicio, hemos vuelto a la carretera. Me dirijo a Ace para preguntarle qué ha pasado, pero está condenadamente blanco y con la mirada perdida. Sabo está inconsciente en el asiento, con el vómito en el regazo.

Volteo a la ventana, y distingo luces rojas y azules, muy estridentes.

El bip es el sonido de una sirena.

Cuatro tipos muy grandes se acercan a nosotros. Veo a mi abuelo al fondo, con su uniforme. Policías.

Sólo pasa una palabra por mi mente: MIERDA.

_**Holahola! Hehehe **____** como están? Todo bien? :D pues acá les traigo el segundo cap, esta vez con el POV de Luffy… **_

_**Buaaa! Me tocó solita **____** pero espero haberlos complacido.. TAN TÁN TAÁNNN! Qué pasará ahora? :O se los llevará la policía? Los defenderá el abuelo Garp? Les prometo las respuesta en el 4º cap.. **_

_**Recuerden que Veela y yo nos alternamos los caps, y en la próxima le tocará a ella con Nami **_____

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**__**! Tania D. Agosto, **__**Alice Kyubei LuNa**__**, **__**robinchwan**__**, **__**Joshevisia-Chan**__**, **__**kurinchi**__**… y a todos los que leen en el misterioso amparo del anonimato.. (ah carajo! Que profundo..) GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por apoyarnos a este par de locas! :D**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Mademoiselle Audreanne **_


	3. Stereo Love

One piece y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Capitulo 3:

~_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Punta, un giro y term..~_

-Mierda… mi tobillo de nuevo… pero no importa… La señorita Alvida siempre dice que la que se pone obstáculos sola no merece llevar el titulo de bailarina-

-Nami… sigues aquí?- dijo una sombra en tono incrédulo, que no lograba diferenciar, la voz provenía del gran umbral de la puerta de ese pequeño estudio de baile.

-Quien es?- me levante rápido haciéndole caso omiso al dolor punzante que emanaba de mi tobillo… pero mi voluntad fallo, al colocar mi pie derecho, mi tobillo crujió y caí como tonta frente a ese desconocido…

-Nami… acaso ya no reconoces ni a tu mejor amiga…- dijo la voz acercándose con un suave taconeo- A ver levántate- dijo la mujer morena y pelinegra.

-Gracias Robin, pero estoy bien, solo fue un paso mal calculado, nada de que preocuparse- Dije intentando liberarme de su agarre pero al lograrlo…

-Ay Nami que voy a hacer contigo… -

-A que te refieres?-

-Nami… me preocupas-

-AY ROBIIN! No tienes de que preocuparte… y aparte por que te preocupas…?-

-COMO QUE POR QUE ME PREOCUPO?- grito… estaba alterada… Robin tenia mucha paciencia… pero también esa paciencia tenia un limite- Nami eres como una hermana para mi… me preocupa que fuerces tanto tu tobillo, sabiendo que tienes el mismo problema de tu madre…

Robin tenia razón… yo al igual que mi madre… y la mayoría de las mujeres de mi familia… tenemos unas cuantas venas que se cruzan muy cerca del tobillo a ambos lados. Y una fisura en el tobillo derecho, que provoca un rose constante debido al esfuerzo… en mi familia algunas creen que es como una maldición o algo asi…

El año antes de que mi madre falleciera… durante la gran presentación, tuvo un gran accidente; al parecer se había esforzado demasiado previo a la presentación, pero a ella no le importo… era su numero final y veía como su tobillo empezaba a tornarse color rojizo debajo de su media, pero siguió bailando… Gen, su pareja la intento detener innumerables veces, hasta los otros bailarines lo intentaron… Pero ella no quiso parar… se veía la felicidad en su cara, aunque algunos de sus movimientos fueran un poco torpes, tenia la gracia de un cisne, y seguía teniendo la apariencia de una delicada rosa…

-…-suspire-Bien bien… no mas practica por hoy- Robin me miraba con una mirada acecina… era obvio que con "no forzar" se referí días sin baile de puntas… me resigne… sabia que si empezaba a discutir con ella no llegaría a ningún lado… y probablemente, me tendría que ir arrastrando hasta mi dormitorio… asi que mejor no hacer enojar a Robin hasta estar en el cuarto sobre mi cama con tobillo vendado y con hielo…- Bien bien 2 días es lo único que acepto-

Robin sonrió complacida, pero no del todo, ella prefería hacer el ridículo inventando excusas a que yo me lastimara… La mecánica de Robin es simple… normalmente consigue lo que quiere… no es fácil de engañar, de echo es casi imposible de engañar… A ella le encantan los juegos de azar… siempre que nos desvelamos es por que todo el dormitorio juega en la estancia "Poker" es muy divertido ver a las resignadas después de haber retado a Robin unas 15 veces subiendo las escaleras sin nada de su mesada… lo bueno es que Robin comparte esa fortuna de beries con migo… Pero ella también es muy estudiosa… y estudiar con ella es fácil… ya que ella al igual que yo tomamos apuntas muy parecidos…

-Por cierto Robin… que hacias en el estudio tan tarde?- le dije con una mirada picara

-No nada… me quede practicando con la profesora Tashigui –

-OOww Tashigui es tu profesora de flamenco no es asi?

-Si, si lo es…-

-Y que estabas practicando…-

-Mi taconeo no es muy bueno… no era prolijo… asi que ella me dijo que tenia que mejorar… y se ofreció a ayudarme-

-OOOOH ya veo…-

-Por cierto oiste que nos van a cambiar de profesora de Ballet?-

-NOOOOO EN CERIO?- estaba muy atontada… como que nos van a cambiar de profesora, me eh esforzado mucho para que la profesora Alvida me tome encuenta y ahora resulta que la van a cambiar!?- Por quien…-

-Es una muchacha que viene del Academia de Ballet Clasico Ruso… Su nombre es Makino… ah y también van a cambiar al de Hip hop…-

-Makino! La conozco… ella ah interpretado muchos de mis ballets favoritos entre ellos Clara en el cascanueces, Odette en el Lago de los Cisnes, y Ariel en la sirenita! Ella es increíble!- Robin me miraba incrédula… ya que antes le había escupido patrañas y serpientes a la pobre y ahora la cubría en rozas y alagos- Hip hop… neh y eso que importa… yo no estoy en esa clase… ese tipo de baile es… no lo se… desagradable- dije poniendo una cara de asco

-NAMIII! Recuerdas quien esta en esa clase…-

-LOO SIENTOOO ….- -en verdad lo siento, no era mi intensión ofenderte Robin!-

Era cierto… Robin había entrado a la clase de Hip hop para evitar entrar a Jazz… y le había terminado gustando…

-ya ya te perdono…-

-fiuu gracias-

-Pero no deberías tomartelo a la ligera el director Rayleight dijo que este año el recital será entre el departamento de hip hop y ballet-

-QUEEEEE COMOOOOOO DIJISTEEEE!?- dije completamente asustada, misojos se salian de mis orbitas- ES IMPOSIBLEEEEE POR QUEEEEE POR JUSTOOO ESTE AÑOOOOO- empece a gritar… me tire al suelo, me inque…-DIOOOOS! DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD POR FAVOR! POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOR!-

-AYYY NAMIII DEJA DE SER TAN DRAMATICAAA!- dijo Robin arrastrándome como medio campus- Aparte, dicen que Makino y Shanks ya han trabajado juntos, en un pequeño festival que hubo en Berlín…- sonrío- Aseguran que fue epicooo!-

- Robin no me interesa… el Cascanueces es un ballet… no tiene por que soportar tal humillación!- dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la estancia… Robin por su parte ya iba subiendo escaleras…

-OYE… EL HIELOOO!-

~_hmph genial… eso si te preocupa…~_

…Minutos después…..

-Haber Robin… se que a ti te gusta ese baile… pero para mi el Ballet es sagrado… y no deberían mezclarlo con eso…-

-Nami… no voy a discutir, estoy cansada así que apaga la luz quieres-

-No…-

-NAMII!- grito- Mañana podemos hablar.. pero ahora quiero dormir…-

-Bien… pero mañana de mi no te libras oiste-

-shi she se- dijo una ya medio dormida Robin

-hmp… hay que ver…-

…..Al día siguiente….

_Tiririt tiririt tiririt tiririt* BIIIIP_

-AAAAAAHWHHW*-

-JJAJAAJAJA pareces un gato Nami…-

-hmmmm…- estaba demasiado agotada… mis huesos se sentían molidos…-no me jodawssssss* Rowin!- dije bostezando…

-Fufufufu por cierto… me desperté y apareció esto debajo de la puerta…- dijo extendiéndome su mano entregándome una pequeña tarjeta…

-Que es…- dije aun medio dormida

-Es la invitación a una de las fiestas de Marco…-

-MARCOOOOO!?-grite sobresaltada, mis "rápidos movimientos" provocaron que mi táctica "demasiado sorprendida para ser verdad" se convirtieran en " torpe que se callo de la cama enredándose en sus propias sabanas"

-Fufufufufu… Nami te encuentras bien-

-Si sisisissisisi…- estaba demasiado emocionada, como no iba a estarlo… Las fiestas de Marco son muy conocidas en el campus, aunque el baila hip hop, el tipo tiene clase… su padre es un empresario muy conocido… pero el se había criado en los barrios bajos… sin olvidar también que aun teniendo la mansión que tenia; vivían muy cerca de la zona peligrosa de la ciudad… seria un problema llegar… mmm y pensándolo bien la clase de gente que estaría ahí no seria muy buena… la mayoría de los amigos de Marco venían del Bronx – aggggh creo que no podremos ir, es muy peligroso…-

-Nami no se tu pero yo voy a ir… - Robin ya había ido a un par de esas fiestas con sus antiguos novios… era obvio que iba a ir… quería divertirse… pero… no tengo tiempo para eso, es demasiado peligroso, y si me ven ahí o la policía llega… seria mi fin- Namii! Préstame atención!-

-AAA llo siento Robin jejeje me distraje-

Suspiro- si me di cuenta… en fin… vamos tienes que ir, no tienes de que preocuparte Nami… es una fiesta… y además a la ultima fiesta a la que fui me dijiste que te encantaría ir a una…-

-Pues s…si pero… pero NO AHORA!- grite

-mmm? Y por que no?- pregunto mi amiga con cara confundida-

-Pues… pues tengo ensayos y…y…-

-Nami… deja de poner excusas… se que quieres ir …

Suspire resignada… si Robin tenia razón… yo quería ir… aunque no era la primera vez que me invitaban a una fiesta… Pero había una grandísima diferencia entre esta y otras fiestas,… esta era de Marco… las fiestas de el eran conocidas por 2 cosas… escándalos de primera y su "salón para follar" , y también sus apuestas, su padre tenia una mesa de apuesta como la de un casino, y también una de poker… mierda realmente quiero ir…

-Nami…-

-hmmm?-

-anda vamos… te vas a divertir mucho! Te lo prometo- dijo mi amiga poniendo cara de perrito

-Robin quita esa cara, que con eso no convences ni a una mosca jajajaja- dije partiéndome de la risa

-uuuhg- farfullo enojada- bien… pero acepta ir… va a ser divertido ya veras…

Suspire-hmmmm- pensé- bien…- me resigne… era obvio que quería ir a esa fiesta y aparte… Robin estaría con migo… volvi a suspirar- iré a la fiesta-

-GENIAL!- estaba muy feliz- ahora tenemos que buscar ropa para ponernos!- estaba muy emocionada…

-mmm bien bien… pero nada extravagante oiste-Robin sonreía con una sonrisa malévola… esto es mala señal…- oh oh-

* * *

Ohayoooo! A todos jajajaja como están? Espero que bien! Bueno en fin este es el cap espero les haya gustado a mi me pareció bastante bueno pero no se ustedes XD

Criticas, ideas, apoyo, bombas nucleares lo que quieran déjenlo en los reviews

Gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D Vela


	4. Don't You Worry Child

Don't You Worry Child

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no es nuestro. Si fuese así, nos mandaríamos a hacer un par de inodoros de oro ;)

**Luffy's POV**

-¡¿A qué persona, con un puto par de dedos en frente, se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?!- grita Garp, fuera de sus casillas. La verdad, la reprimenda es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Después de remolcar el auto fuera del precipicio, atender a Sabo y vendar los golpes que tenemos los tres; nos trajeron a la delegación y nos mantuvieron en una celda aproximadamente tres horas. El accidente ocurrió a eso de la media noche, y ya casi van a dar las cuatro de la mañana. Vaya nochecita.

Durante todo el trayecto desde el precipicio hasta la delegación ni Ace ni yo hablamos. Sabo seguía inconsciente hasta que llegamos y Garp está tan furioso que no quiso ni vernos en la patrulla. Esto me suena a que va a ser más de una semana encerrados en casa.

-Hurto de vehículo, conducción temeraria, consumo excesivo de licor… Y para terminarla, ¡irrumpir en propiedad privada! ¡¿Saben las mierdas que nos costará esto?! -Garp no se está quedito, va de un lado a otro, notablemente alterado.

-¿Cuándo entramos en un lugar cerrado?- pregunta inocentemente Ace.

-El barranco en donde se estrellaron es área protegida. Hay un acceso para que los trabajadores entren, ya que la entrada principal no está terminada.- explica Garp, tomando asiento y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El silencio reina en la habitación por unos cuantos minutos, minutos que se me hacen años. No podemos ver a mi abuelo a los ojos, se distingue en ellos la decepción.

-¿Por qué hacen esto, muchachos? ¿Qué hice mal?- pregunta el abuelo, acercándose para vernos directamente.

-No hiciste nada, abuelo. Pero era una FIESTA, y en las FIESTAS la gente hace cosas como estas…- puntualizo, intentando calmar la situación un poco. Garp dirige su mirada directamente a la mía, y parece que en sus ojos nace de nuevo la tranquilidad.

-Además, tampoco fue para tanto, abuelo…- exclama Sabo con una risilla tonta. Suficiente para que los ojos de Garp se tornen turbios otra vez. Vuelvo a ver a Ace, y tiene la misma expresión de nerviosismo que fijo tengo yo.

Garp se levanta con el cuerpo tenso, (se notaría a millas de distancia) y se acerca a Sabo, que ha perdido la sonrisa.

-Que no fue para tanto dice…-exclama tomando una silla para sentarse de frente a él.- ¿Conocen las consecuencias de todos los cargos que tienen? ¿No verdad?

Los tres miramos directo al suelo, como unos cachorritos que se orinaron en el sillón de la casa, y saben lo que pasará por eso.

-Vean, muchachos...-empieza a decir el abuelo, pasándose la mano por la cara con gesto cansado.

Ace, Sabo y yo levantamos la mirada para verlo de directo. Parece importante.

-Yo no escojo la penalización que recibirán. Eso lo deciden un juez y mis superiores. Y en estos casos, casi siempre toca cárcel.

Empalidezco. Cárcel. Permanecer encerrados como estamos, pero con muchos más tipos, todos peligrosos, que no durarían en partirnos en trocitos en cuestión de un estornudo. ¿Y si el tipo que le disparó a Dragon sigue ahí? Garp nos había dicho que la condena era perpetua, y en cuanto vea a Sabo buscará venganza… De solo pensarlo se me va el alma o los pies.

Volteo a ver a Sabo. Se ve tan desviado que parece que estuviese inconsciente de nuevo; y Ace tiene la misma expresión de cuando nos sacaron del precipicio. El miedo se siente en el aire, se toca fácilmente. De seguro tienen los mismos pensamientos que yo.

-Pero hay un chance de algo todavía.- exclama mi abuelo con la mirada un toque más prendida.

Mis hermanos y yo nos levantamos de un salto y formamos un círculo a su alrededor, con las miradas expectantes. Un último tiro para seguir vivos.

-Ustedes son menores de edad todavía, lo cual hace más comprometedor el caso… Pero puedo negociar que no los envíen a una prisión seria. Si demuestran un comportamiento serio, puedo intentar dejarlo en libertad condicional.

Nuestros rostros se relajan, y por primera vez en varios años, nos abrazamos los cuatro.

-¿Entonces para la tarde todo estará normal?- interviene Ace.

El rostro de Garp se torna oscuro de nuevo.- No puedo asegurar nada, Ace. Ser su tutor me da cierto derecho, pero no la potestad para tomar decisiones.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta. Un mastodonte de uniforme le hace una señal a Garp. Este asiente y se acerca a nosotros.

-Conseguiré lo mejor, se los prometo. Descansen un poco, esto va para rato. Cualquier cosa, el inodoro está en la esquina. Sabo, límpiate el trasero, por favor.- termina, dedicándonos un guiño y robándonos una sonrisa.

El abuelo sale seguido del tipo alto, y esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como la que hizo el primer día que pasamos sin papá. Los tres le respondemos con otra y nos acomodamos en la litera.

-¿Qué creen que pasará si terminamos en prisión?- pregunto alarmado. Por primera vez, Ace no se burla o exclama que soy un bebé.

-Pues, creo quesería como vivir normal, sólo que cuidándonos más…- se limita a contestar, con la mirada desviada al techo. Luego vuelve a ver las camas en las que estamos Sabo y yo.- Y procurar mantenernos vivos.

Esto nos hace estremecer a los tres. Sabo toma la palabra de repente.- Esto es culpa mía. No debí apostar contra un tipo como Crow. Ahora estaríamos en un McDonald's….-.

-Es culpa de todos.- replica Ace, sentándose en la cama.- No debimos ir a la fiesta en un principio. Y tendríamos que habernos defendido.

-Claro, para que nos molieran a patadas…- responde Sabo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-Si lo hubieran hecho, lo hubiéramos pasado los tres.- espeto yo. Ambos se vuelven a verme con una expresión de interés.-Si terminamos en la cárcel, lo haremos los tres, pero siempre juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho desde pequeños. Como cuando papá murió. Como en la carrera. Nos cuidamos la espalda siempre, y lo seguiremos haciendo estemos donde estemos.

Ambos asienten y sonreímos ampliamente. Un nuevo abrazo.

-Bueno, ¡a dormir!- indica Sabo acostándose de nuevo. Esta vez me quedo dormido rápidamente, intentando soñar algo que me desvíe de esta pesadilla en la que se ha convertido mi vida.

Un golpe seco en la puerta me despierta. Abro los ojos alarmado, y enfoco a Sabo con una expresión de horror, y a Ace a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Shhh…- nos indica con un gesto. Hago una señal para que abra.

Aparece mi abuelo, pero esta vez no distingo que representan sus facciones. Parecen una mezcla entre satisfacción y desconcordia. Se sienta en la cama de Ace (que está frente a la litera en la que estamos Sabo y yo) y suelta un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿qué conseguiste? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunta Sabo, intentando sonar animado. Garp dirige su mirada de él a mí, y de mí a Ace. Abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar. Apoya los codos en las rodillas, cierra los ojos un par de segundos y vuelve a enderezarse.

-No tendrán que ir a prisión, muchachos.- responde seriamente.

Ace suspira aliviado, Sabo sonríe y yo salto de la cama para dirigirme a mi familia y celebrar, pero el abuelo carraspea y me indica que tome asiento de nuevo. No parece muy tranquilo, y por ese gesto, se avecina más.

-No tendrán que ir a la cárcel, pero eso no significa que estén completamente libres.- El vacío en el estómago vuelve, Sabo se apoya en la pared asustado y Ace empalidece hasta el punto límite. Garp continúa.- Por ser menores, conseguí que el juez denegara la petición de mi superior de enviarlos a la cárcel estatal. Pero no aceptó cuando le pedí dejarlo en libertad condicional. Propuse trabajo comunitario de toda clase, tobilleras, perímetro determinado. Pero en vez de eso, dio una sentencia no tan dura. Muchachos, acérquense.

Los tres bajamos y nos sentamos en la cama donde está. Mira a Ace y Sabo con tristeza.-Ustedes dos deberán ir a un correccional. Será por aproximadamente seis meses, conseguí una celda apartada, con horarios en los que no les toque con los mayores problemas.-Mis hermanos completamente pálidos se quedan estáticos, luego sienten, se ven y voltean a verme. Me quedo pensativo un momento.

-¿Y conmigo que pasará?- inquiero asustado.- ¿Iré con ellos al correccional?-.

Garp se aclara la garganta nuevamente y centra su atención en mí.

-Duré tanto porque el juez no decidía que hacer contigo, Luffy. Al ser el menor de los tres reconsideró mucho tu sentencia. No tendrás que ir a un correccional.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto tembloroso. Imagino lo peor: una academia militar, un correccional más alejado, una reubicación de hogar.

-Este tipo de esos que piensa que los jóvenes deben explotar su energía en actividades recreativas, para sacarlos de problemas, y todas esas patrañas. No deberás ir a un correccional porque a cambio te dará una beca en la academia de baile One Piece.

No sé porqué, pero el mundo parece estar girando alrededor mío. Me siento levitar, mis hermanos se ven a lo lejos y mi abuelo se torna en una imagen borrosa que desaparece lentamente, hasta que todo está oscuro. Sus últimas palabras resuenan en mis oídos con fuerza, hasta que el mundo desaparece y yo me voy con él. Al fondo escucho un golpe seco y duro en el piso, imagino que soy yo cayendo.

-¡Luffy! ¿Me escuchas, hermanito? ¡Mierda!- espeta Ace.

Pero no puedo responderle, porque de repente, yo no soy yo mismo.

Bonjour! :D cómo están corazones de colores? Hehehe espero que súper bien, yo acá a una semana de entrar a clases otra vez… se me va a complicar DEMASIADIS la existencia… Pero bueno, no nos lamentemos por cosas que no han llegado a pasar…

Este cap se los traigo bastante seguido del que subió mi Veela querida, me avisó hoy en la mañana y me tiré escribiendo toda la tarde… Pero valió la pena! ;) espero que les guste…

:O ya le tiraron la bomba a los hermanitos… Cómo les irá a Sabo y Ace en el correccional? Se toparán con un viejo conocido? Soportará Luffy una academia estricta, lejana a su familia? n.n Hehehe no les digo más… Pero se sorprenderán!

MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS ! Nos alegra el día…

Nos leemos

Xoxo

Mademoiselle Audreanne

P.D: No sé si lo habrán notado, pero los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones! Suelo escribir según la canción que esté escuchando en el momento, una cercana a mis ideas… Son 100% recomendadas! Esta es de Swedish House Of Mafia…


	5. ADVICE

Holahola gente! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.. Nosotras? Bien gracias a Dios, igual de locas que toda la vida, atarantadas, risueñas... ;)

Bueno, la situación es que hace ya 2 meses y como 7 días volvimos a entrar al cole... Y pasa que nos tiene a las 2 hasta el alma de cosas! Una probadita: un cartel GIGANTE de bienvenida para unos chavalos de intercambio franceses (que tengo que hacer sola u.u), bocetos y más bocetos para Arte que putanescamente no he podido sacar... Sobre todo porque estamos en lugares distintos nos cuesta un poco más ponernos de acuerdo. Entooonces, no hemos podido volver a actualizar, en serio, está rudísima la vara los trabajos requieren mucho esfuerzo, tanto físico como intelectual (que profundo sonó eso, no? Heheh :D) NO piensen que vamos a dejar la historia botada, pfff, NEVER! Hasta mi otra cuenta está congelada... Pero eso sí, les pido PACIENCIAAA cosas bellas.. Los buenos momentos llegarán!

Corazones de colores, se les quiere hasta el infinito infinitoso!

xoxo

Mademoiselle Audreanne

P.D: Perdonperdonperdon si pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo.. :P de regalito les dejo una canción bella, hermosa, que tienen que escuchar si o si! Se llama **_Just A Kiss de Lady Antebellum _**(mi banda favorita y parte increíblemente importante de mi vida) DE VERAS! NO SE ARREPIENTEN.. Otra vez, los AMOOO!


End file.
